Most Girls in a Drag Bar Are Not Girls
by hellfirehalo188
Summary: The one wherein Kendall finds out that most girls in a drag bar...are not girls.


**AN: I've been meaning to post this, but never got around to it. I wrote this when Big Time Sneakers came out, and seeing Kendall in drag just did things. Conversations with LiveJournal people didnt help either (love you guys! And seriously, if you don't have an account over there yet, I STRONGLY suggest you do so). The full title of this is ****The One Wherein Kendall Finds Out That Most Girls in a Drag Bar...Are Not Girls.** **But that does not fit in the title spot. Funny how my longest stories have short titles and my short drabble-y things have the longest titles in existence. I hope you enjoy the randomness!**

Kendall didn't know when he accepted this behavior as normal. Nor did he know why he didn't just hang it up. (The wig, that is. And the skirt. And the heels. And...everything else.) But when he heard that Jett was going to be at this bar (in drag!) he couldn't _not_ come.

Jett may _seriously _piss him off, but Kendall still thought he'd make a damn good girl. He also knew that in this domain, _he_ was hotter one.

Yeah, Kendall Knight, the leader of Big Time Rush, enjoys dressing in drag and going to drag bars to show off how pretty he was. (Personally, he thought he was prettier than James.) So what? There's worse things he could be doing. Its not like he was having sex with anyone from the bars.

But when he sees a gorgeous little brunette, that looks suspiciously familiar, he _really wished_ he wasn't dressed like a chick.

And he also agreed to change his personal rule from "no sex with anyone from a drag bar" to "no sex with anyone _at_ a drag bar".

Her hair was curled down her shoulders and back in chocolate waves, she had the cutest dimples on her cheeks, and as she lent over that counter in that tight (and almost obscenely short) denim mini-skirt...damn that ass was _fine_.

What the heck? Maybe she's a lesbian.

Kendall struts over to the beautiful dark haired female, the little bit of alcohol in his system making him bold, and says hello in his best girl voice.

The brunette's eyes widen, and then soften, a well-known smirk flashes across her face, but he can't place the familiarity. "Hey there," the girl purrs back.

Kendall figures that he can at least get a few good minutes of make-out, (if not more if he convinces her that The Kendall Knight is freaking_ awesome_ in bed,) even if he isn't a girl.

Turns out he doesn't need to convince, "How about we get outta here?"

"Good with me," he replies.

As soon as they hit the taxi the brunette attacked him, kissing and nipping at Kendall's neck, (he was glad he made the extra effort to shave his whole neck) ripping at his clothes. He needed to slow her down. Kendall fisted the girl's hair and pulled her into a rough kiss, biting at her plump lips, she tasted of something familiar.

"God you're hot, yanno that?" Kendall spoke into her ear, voice raspy and deep by accident, as he fought not to thrust up into her.

She giggled, another familiar sound. Why couldn't he place it? "You're not so bad yourself, Kendall."

Weird, he never remembered telling her his name. "Hey, what's yer name?"

"Lo-Lola. Lola. That's my name. Yep." She gasped as he suckled the sensitive skin of her collarbone. Honestly, he couldn't giva fuck. He was just being courteous.

The taxi pulled up to the Palm Woods. Oh yeah, he was a smart one. How could he explain this chick in the morning? How could he explain _these clothes_ in the morning?

"Kendall," Lola spoke, her voice oddly deep as she waited for Kendall to move, "Where are we gonna go?"

Aha! "Car."

Lola snorted.

He paid the driver and pulled Lola over to the Big Time Rush Mobile and slammed her onto the hood. Luckily the car was parked in the shadows in the farthest parking space from the hotel, or else there'd be some major problems.

Lola grunted and flipped them over, having an odd amount of strength for such a tiny female. This was the time _really_ needed to explain he wasn't a-

She pushed up Kendall's skirt and started tonguing his cock through the pantyhose.

"Ah fuck!" Kendall cried out, god that tongue was hot. The pantyhose did enough to him, they gave him a permanent hard-on whenever he wore them, but when this little female touched him, it sent electricity through his groin and up his spine. He felt her nails dig into the mesh and tear, cool air ghosted over his thighs and cock as he was freed from the erotic fabric. She shoved his legs apart and engulfed his cock in one breath, all the way to the base. "_Ohhh god Lola!_" he almost screamed. "God, how did yo-"

She pulled back, "Does it matter?" and leaned over him, "Just fuck me, honey."

Kendall surged over her, "God you're so-" and ground his erection into-

There was something there that-_definitely_ wasn't supposed to be there. He _really_ hoped that was Lola's cell phone. (Yet, secretly, he _really _didn't.) But he knew it wasn't.

"...not a girl?" he leaned up and quirked an eyebrow.

The 'girl' huffed and rolled her eyes, turning and pinning Kendall yet again. "Duh," she flipped her hair and flashed him that now eerily recognizable lop-sided smile. "For being the leader," 'Lola' gripped his curled hair and yanked the wig off, girl voice morphing into his actual voice, "you can be such an idiot, Kendall. And for the record, you make a pretty girl and all, but your eyebrows are just too big."

Kendall let out a shaky sigh, "Fuck, Logie," the blonde moaned as he smashed their lips together.


End file.
